Third Party View
by Hika-chan1
Summary: ~One shot~ After his break up with Kitty, Pete Wisdom gets an unlikely visitor who comes to convince him to give their relationship another shot


Went back and read my "old" Excalibur comics from Dream Nails on.. god I can't believe it's been four years since they ended it -sniff sniff- Anyway upon reading a few 'fics I felt I had to contribute my "Pryde and Wisdom get back together" fanfic. So here ya go! Takes place during Excalibur #122 and #123... but I don't have #123 so... vaguness there ok? oh well it doesn't really matter anyway.  
  
I do not Own Kitty, Pete, Lockheed, Meggan, Nightcrawler etc.. but soon one day London along with the rest of the world will be mine! ALL MINE!! Just you wait and see MWAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!  
----------------------------------------------  
Third Party View  
by Hika-chan  
  
He hated the idea of doing this. But if there was one thing he couldn't stand it was Kitty being so sad as she had been lately. Ever since that boorish Pete Wisdom left she had been as such. True she hid it quite well most of the time, but when night came when she was alone she would cry. She would cry and mumble regrets. Things she should have done, things she shouldn't have. Then the wishes of his return. It tore him up to see her like that.  
  
"Wisdom" HA! that was a laugh, if he was so wise he wouldn't have thrown what he and Kitty had away so easily. He should have said something more, or at least taken more time to think about it. But nooo all he gave Kitty was "You said you loved me," before walking out the door. Those last words crushed her even more than just his leaving would have. She had stood at the window staring at him waiting for the boat, speaking some unknown words to Meggan before he set sail. As the boat began to leave she walked, slowly at first out of the room, trying to savor everylast bitter suite moment of his departure. Walking through the wall, out onto the grass towards the bluff overlooking the sea, keeping him and the ship in view. Her pace had grown quicker as it went further off, as though waiting for the small wooden boat to turn around. Her tears hit the grass while her feet did not, walking on air above the uneven ground so that she could always see the ship.  
  
She had stopped a few feet passed the bluff standing out in mid air unaware that she had overshot the grass. Tears falling from her brown eyes. But it never did. He and it dissapeared off into the sunset, leaving her standing in the fading twilight. Feeling her long time friend's sorrow Meggan abandoned the post of her self imposed vigil and floated up beside her. "Kitty... Do you want to say something els to him? I could-"  
  
"No..." she whispered, "Nothing I can say will bring him back now." Slowly the woman known as Shadowcat turned and walked back to her room.  
  
The empath had then turned to him, "She doesn't know how wrong she is does she?"  
  
He had sighed and shook his head.  
  
"We should give them time.. but perhaps you should go talk to him the next time she leaves on a mission."  
  
He looked at the elf surprised.  
  
She simply gave him a knowing smile, "Yes you."  
  
And so here he was, in London, looking for Wisdom, an image inducer stuck on him while Kitty was off with Piotr, Kurt and Douglock in Peru. He gave an exasperated sigh as he looked into Wisdom's window. From the smell of things he was either drunk, hungover, somewhere in between or about to get drunk again. 'Oh joy., he thought sarcastically watching Pete poor himself a glass of something, 'this is going to be fun..'  
  
***  
  
He walked back into his apartment, flopped down on the couch and pulled out the bottle of scotch he had bought. On his way back he had given the wiskey to a homless man on the street. 'I won't be the only one drownin' myself tonight,' he thought grimly, 'If I keep this rate up it'll be like killing myself real slow...like a five year suicide' He smiled bitterly, 'She never did complain about my bad habits I'll give 'er that. Hell she complained more about the way I ate.' He frowned again feeling the melancholy wave crushed by pain in his chest. Quickly he poored himself some scotch and was in the middle of downing it when a voice interrupted his festivities. "I 'ate you."  
  
The ex-spy nearly choked, coughing and sputtering he turned angrily at the voice that came from his window. There in the window sat what appeared to be an eagle. "Wot?" The bird moved one of it's wings, and in a blink there was the annoying purple dragon, holding an image inducer in his hand.  
  
"I said 'I 'ate you.'" Lockheed growled, moving into the room landing on the arm of the couch that the mutant was now standing beside.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doin' here!? Kitty's prolly worried sick about you!"  
  
"What do you care?" the dragon hissed, "Besides I came here because of 'er. And no, she doesn't know I'm here."  
  
"What? you wanna give her me gut's fer garters? Whatsa matter? She not satisfied wit' rippin' my heart out?"  
  
"You stupid soddin' mug!" he yelled, a bit of angry flame coming from his nostrils. Before now Pete Wisdom had never found the dragon to be anywhere near intimidating, only annoying. However this outburst, coupled with language he didn't know the dragon possessed, seemed to change his mind. "I 'ate you, you know that. But what I 'ate more is seein' Kitty like she's been since you left!"  
  
"Wot? You mean you hate this Rigby sod more'n you hate me? That's an accomplishment. Kitty must be so proud o' you."  
  
"You sod! You really think she's like that!?"  
  
Pete closed his eyes and turned his head down, no... no of course he didn't think that.  
  
"She's been a total bleedin' mess since you left. Sure she manages to keep face with the others but when she goes to sleep, or should I say 'tries to sleep' I 'ear it all. It'd be easy for me if you had been the one who messed this up. Given enough time she could prolly learn to 'ate you for it, but instead she blames 'erself. She's begun 'ating 'erself. If you wanted her to hurt for what she did, congratz you sod you got yer wish."  
  
"You little scab," Pete muttered. He didn't want to hear this right now, he had this one weakness still.. Kitty and the damned lizard was dragging out what he had been trying to forget before he could finish drowning it in alcohol... if that were ever possible. Which he doubted. But what he was saying, even if he was a mutated anteater he did know Kitty. He shook away those thoughts, he didn't want to get his hopes up only to have them crushed so soon again.  
  
"'I should 'ave said something.I should 'ave ran after him,' she says, 'I should 'ave begged him to stay, to talk more. I should 'ave told him sooner. I should never 'ave felt for Rigby whatever it was I did.'"  
  
"What're you a parrot?" The brit asked, hiding his surfacing feelings with the barb. He couldn't blame her for feeling whatever she did for the boy, you can't control your feeling. Even more so if you try to repress them, he'd learned that one these past two weeks.  
  
"No, but I've 'eard it everyday, everynight. After that you tend to remember it." He sighed, seriously not sure if he was going the right way about this. "Look as much I 'ate to admit it she loves you, wants you, needs you even. Afterall you're the one who really made her a woman."  
  
"What!? Why you perverted little-"  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. When you met 'er she was in many ways already a woman. She was thirteen when she joined the X-men, she spent 'er fourteenth birthday in space before she was infected with an alien larva, one of the brood that would steal 'er life and take 'er powers when it was born. Stranded on their living ship she nearly died, that was when I met her, saved her. Then she saved me, taking me from that world. We 'ave more in common than you think. She saved me from a life alone, a life of never ending danger living on my own, with nothing to look forward to other than mere survival. Are you going to run away from being saved from your misery Wisdom?"  
  
"What the hell do you know about it?"  
  
"You were hurt by 'er actions, I get that. How do you think I felt when you came along?" Pete blinked, he hadn't thought of that. "Before you came along, she already knew the world wasn't exactly a wonderful place. She knew it could be ugly but, she still has always had that ideal image of the world. You showed 'er that the world was not all peaches and cream, and that even she was not imune. With your smoking, drinking and cursing, you showed her that the world was disgusting, smelly and vulgar." Lockheed grinned a bit at those images, "But at the same time you taught 'er to embrace it, all of it, not just the happy fun parts. She loved every bit o' you. Yer smokin', yer drinkin', yer language. The fact that you weren't the clean wholesome boy she always thought she'd bring home." The dragon laughed, "Come ta think of it you're allot like Logan."  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I just never thought it was true what they said about girls likin' guys like their dads."  
  
The ex-spy narrowed his eyes at the giggling dragon. "Is there a bloody point to all this?"  
  
The alien reptile raised a brow at him, "You are dense aren't you? How many times do I 'ave to tell you, she's hurtin' from you leavin'"  
  
"Well o' course you're worried about her. She's got a whole lot o people, family to care about her. Not a single one ta care 'bout me though."  
  
"She does."  
  
"Does she!?" He turned violently upon the dragon, lifting him up by one of his arms, missing his neck in the purple beast's attempt at blocking. "If she did she would have told me when she got back. If she cared she would have said something. If she loved me she would have told me before I made it to the dock!"  
  
"What did you expect Wisdom? She was scared, when it comes to love she's inexperienced. She was convinced that there was nothing she could say to bring you back. She thought any effort, any prodding on her part would only push you further away."  
  
"What gave her that idea?"  
  
"Rasputin"  
  
"What?" He lowered the beast back onto the couch.  
  
"When he left to join Magneto, she tried so hard to keep him. So hard to convince him to stay. The fact that he left anyway tore 'er apart. She thought he felt she wasn't worth staying for. If she tried with you and you left anyway do you honestly think she would have been any better off?"  
  
"...no."   
  
"No she wouldn't. In fact thanks to your subtle influence she would probably be deeper in scotch than you are."  
  
"So what do you expect me to do?"  
  
"I think you should at least talk to her. Now that you've..." Lockheed paused a moment looking at the bottles, "Well perhaps 'calmed down and had sometime to think' aren't the right words to use."  
  
Pete sighed, "Alright, just let me get some things together."  
  
Lockheed lounged on the couch, "Take your time, she's in Peru."  
  
"She's WHERE?!"  
  
"Oh don' worry I'm sure she'll be back by the time we get there."  
  
***  
  
Kitty curled up on her bed, exhausted in more ways than one. The mission had taken her mind off things for a while, but it only ended in another failure. The mutant they found was not the professor.  
  
A lump formed in her throat, the bed was so cold. So cold because he wasn't there. Hell even when he wasn't and they were together it felt warmer. Everything had been better when he was there. But he wasn't anymore he was gone...   
  
and it was all her fault.  
  
She pulled down one of the pillows laying it beside her and wrapping her arms around it. She breathed it in deeply, picking up the barest of his smell from it along with that of cigarettes. She wished she had Wolverine's sense of smell, she hadn't washed the sheets since he left. It was her way of trying to hold onto him, but it would fade soon enough, and then she wouldn't have anything left of him. He may have been a slob but he sure managed to clean out all his stuff quickly enough. He didn't even leave one of his ties behind. "oh Pete." she sobbed and burried her face in the pillow her tears soaking into it. "I miss you so much.. I'm sorry..."  
  
***  
  
He walked up to the facility, Lockheed having already flown on ahead. He looked up at one of the camera's by the door. He smiled at it and looking into the lense put a finger over his lips. About two seconds after he walked into the building there was a distinct "bamf" along with the smell of sulfur and brimstone. "What're you doing here Wisdom?"  
  
"What's it look like Wagner?"  
  
"I'm not going to let you hurt Kitty agai-"  
  
"Look pal, it wasn't me who did it," Pete said more calmly than Nightcrawler would have expected. "But after some time to drink and think, I've decided there's more to talk about before this is over. Now if you don't mind could you please tell me where she is?"  
  
"Why should I-"  
  
"Why don't you ease up on him Kurt?" a curious female voice broke in. The turned to see the elemental empath standing by. "How nice to see you again Pete. I see the messengar I sent made it."  
  
"Vas?"  
  
The englishman sighed and shook his head, "How did I know you would have been the one behind this? Only you would think sending him to be a good idea."  
  
"Who?" Nightcrawler asked.  
  
"How did you know by the way?" Pete querried refferring to Lockheed's ability to talk.  
  
She grinned and winked, "Oh I have my ways. She's in her room."  
  
"Thanks." With that Pete gave a half wave and walked further into the building. Leaving behind an almost giddy fae and a confused blue elf.  
  
"Did I miss something?" The team leader asked.  
  
***  
  
She looked up hearing the door creek open slightly. She looked up to see Lockheed jump up on her bed. "Hey," she whispered, trying not to sound upset. But her look soon turned to confusion, normally the dragon would be very sympathetic but instead he was grinning mischiviously. "What?" The dragon cooed and turned his head taking hold of something that had been held in his tail into his mouth and put it down in front of her. "What did you bring me?" She asked, her spirits lifting a little at her pet's effort. She picked up the small rectangular object and froze. "These are-"  
  
Cigarettes... Pete's brand.  
  
"Figures," she heard a very familiar voice say, "I'm not back on the island two minutes and the little sneak thief steals my cigarettes again."  
  
She stared up at him almost numb with shock. He was here he was really here! She couldn't believe it.  
  
He grinned, "Wot? You gonna say hello or are you gonna stare at me all day waitin' for a fly to go in yer mouth?"  
  
She jumped up and threw her arms around him crying into his neck. "Oh god oh god, Pete is it really you!? Are you really here?"  
  
He smiled putting his arms around her just enjoying the feel of her in his arms again for the moment. He felt so much better than he had in recent weeks, and he was only holding her. "Yeah, yeah I'm here luv. Sufice to say a little purple bird convinced me I should give you some kinda chance." He cast the dragon a playful glare.  
  
"You have no idea how much I missed you! I felt like a part of me was missing. I thought you'd never come back! Oh Pete I love you so much! You know that don't you?" She asked desperately happy and fearful tears in her eyes.  
  
He wiped one of her tears away, "Yeah I know. I love ya to Pryde. But We still need to talk abou-" He was cut off when her lips covered his. He almost pushed her away, but he couldn't help himself. He had missed her so much he couldn't not kiss her back. After a moment in which Lockheed slipped out and shut the door the kiss ended. "Ah wot the hell," he grinned, "Talkin' is overrated anyway." He kissed her quick before adding, "Besides, you just said everything I was hopin' for."  
  
She smiled brightly, "I love you Peter Wisdom."  
  
"I love you too Katherine Pryde." That said they closed the distance between their lips again. Outside in the hall sat a dragon who was not sure wheter or not he was pleased that his efforts succeeded.  
  
"You did right you know that don't you Lockheed?" Meggan smiled.  
  
"Yeah.. yeah... I still 'ate him though," he grumbled.  
  
The empath grinned, "No you don't."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Alright," She sighed, feigning defeat. "Come on let's do get you a snack." The dragon simply mumbled his agreement and followed her down the hall.  
  
~*End*~  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
I wrote this in a few hours in one night while doing like five other things at once so it's likely far from perfect, Kinda interrrupted stream on conciousness... not to mention if you take into account the fact that I'm missing a few scattered issues. ANYWAY I hope you enjoyed it please review. I will likely come back in a month or so and revise this. 


End file.
